As the production of the multyhydric alcohol compounds has increased, conversion of these compounds to higher value compounds may be desired. For example, biodiesel fuel production methods can result in the production of by-product multihydric alcohol compounds such as glycerol. This glycerol can be converted to higher value polyols such as propylene glycol. This conversion may be desired to eliminate the glycerol by-product waste stream. The present disclosure provides chemical production systems and processes that allow for the conversion of multihydric alcohol compounds.